New Voldy chou
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Alors qu'il tient le jeune Potter et ses deux amis en otage Voldemort reçoit une visite, une visite d'un autre monde. Un jeune Potter- Riddle arrive et reste pour une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle il va changer profondément le jeune Gryffon et le serpent qui sont ses "lui mêmes"


Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le portail magique qui venait d'apparaître dans sa salle du trône, surtout en ce beau et magnifique moment où Harry Potter et ses deux amis étaient agenouillés et ligotés devant lui.

Le portail faisait presque trois mètres, de couleur noire profond avec quelques reflets violets. Il n'y avait dans la pièce que quatre personne, le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que les trois élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient été kidnappés par des mangemorts, Nagini ne pouvait pas vraiment compter comme une personne vu que c'était avant tout un reptile pourtant le regard doré de l'animal ne quittait pas le portail comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le diable lui-même en sorte.

Une main tenant exactement la même baguette que Voldemort en sortit, elle était petite et pâle comme celle d'une jolie poupée bien sculptée. Apparut ensuite une jambe longue et pâle cachée par le tissu épais et ténébreux d'une robe de sorcier.

Un homme sortit ensuite complètement du portail, semblable à Harry et Voldemort à la fois. Le mage avait fermé les yeux pour son transfert les ouvrit, dévoilant un regard vert émeraude aux autre témoins du phénomène. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, sa peau aussi pâle que la neige, on remarquait une cicatrice fine en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il dégageait un tel charisme que Voldemort lui-même doutait de son jugement face au nouvel arrivant. Nagini s'agita de plus belle, ses crocs se dévoilèrent luisant de venin et menaçants envers le nouveau venu qui ne sembla nullement surpris du comportement du reptile.

Tranquillement il épousseta son épaule droite, ferma un moment ses yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il les avait vairons. Un de ses yeux était aussi vert que la forêt alors que l'autre était aussi rouge que le sang, comme ceux de Voldemort à ce moment précis.

Le dit seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha tout en pointant sa baguette vers le nouveau venu.

« Qui es tu ? _Demanda t-il froidement ce qui amena un sourire charmeur de la part du nouveau venu qui était plus petit que lui d'au moins deux têtes._

-Je suis nommé Lord Voldemort mais le nom que mes parents m'ont donné est Harry Potter, cependant … je peux aussi être appelé Tom Marvolo Riddle. Comme la vie est compliquée n'est-ce pas ? _Il rigola un moment avant que Nagini ne rampe devant lui et crache violemment dans la langue des serpents._

 **-Que fais-tu ici ? Sale monstre ! Dumbledore m'avait assuré que tu ne pourrais pas me trouver !**

 **-C'est là que cet idiot s'est trompé ma belle. Je suis devenu plus puissant depuis ce jour là. Et rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer pour ta trahison.**

 **-Pour que tu puisses devenir complet ? Jamais !**

 **-Tu devrais vraiment la mettre en veilleuse Bella. »**

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna vers son serpent à l'épellation qu'avait employée le voyageur de monde, le cobra ne se posa pas plus de question et lui fonça dessus. Crocs préparés pour s'abaisser sur la peau fragile du nouvel arrivant. Le jeune brun aux yeux vairons se laissa faire, ne levant que son bras comme ridicule protection, la gueule de l'animal se referma sur son bras mais il ne s'en défendit pas, ne semblant aucunement réagir à cette attaque, il leva seulement sa baguette et envoya valser l'animal valser grâce à une vague de magie. Le serpent trembla et recouvra une forme humaine. Une Bellatrix Lestrange apparut aux yeux de tous, elle était brune, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bleus écarquillés de terreur face à son ancien maître. Le brun à l'allure de poupée la fixa comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet et s'approcha d'un pas mesuré de la femme qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper, mais j'admets que l'idée était magnifique.

-Je détiens l'horcruxe de ce Voldemort ci ! Tu risque de déranger l'osmose des mondes en le faisant ! _Hurla-t-elle de telle sorte que les mangemorts postés à la porte les entendirent._

-C'est là toute ton erreur. _Le sorcier de magie noire attrapa la sorcière par le cou, il la souleva d'une seule main et la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien._ L'osmose a déjà été modifiée par toi et Dumbledore. Il est trop tard. Maintenant si jamais tu as une dernière volonté ?

-Je souhaiterais que tu crève dans t'atroces souffrances sale démon ! _Cria-t-elle en lui crachant au visage, le brun n'eut aucune réaction et lui répondit poliment que sa requête était refusée. »_

Le jeune Potter Riddle fixa la Lestrange dans les yeux puis celle-ci commença à hurler de douleur, ses hurlements résonnant sinistrement à travers les pierres de la salle du trône. Enfin elle mourut et l'on put voir deux fumées noires, sinistres et effrayantes sortirent de son corps. Le jeune Voldemort relâcha le corps de la femme qu'il jeta négligemment sur le côté pour lever une main et accueillir dans celle-ci la partie d'âme du Voldemort de son monde qui ne rechigna pas à y rester, le sorcier fixa la fumée noire un moment avant de la porter à sa bouche et d'un geste sensuel en prendre une bouchée.

Il poussa un gémissement de contentement qui résonna divinement bien pour toutes les personnes présentes et recommença son action jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin entier. Il essuya ensuite inutilement sa bouche, ses yeux rouges carmin se tournèrent vers le Voldemort le plus vieux.

« Désolé du dérangement. Je suis venu récupérer mon horcruxe, maintenant que c'est fait je vais rentrer. _Accordant un regard profond et pleins de mystères pour son lui de ce monde, le jeune homme s'approcha du portail mais au moment où il allait traverser un homme en sortit en courant et en trébuchant dans la salle du trône, s'étalant de tout son long devant Voldemort junior qui le fixa avec un regard impénétrable avant de soupirer._

-Maître. _Déclara Lucius Malfoy en s'agenouillant devant le plus jeune, il possédait un sac sur son épaule, il était le même que le Malfoy du monde de Tom Riddle si ce n'est l'animalité qui semblait provenir du blond et sa cape rouge sang bien différente du style vestimentaire des Malfoy._

-Tu es un imbécile Lucius. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir de vouloir découvrir un autre monde. _Le jeune Voldemort passa une main sur son visage puis ses cheveux._ Ma puissance n'est pas assez grande pour ouvrir un autre portail. _Il se tourna vers Voldemort senior._ Désolé de déranger. Une semaine sera suffisante pour que la lune pour qu'elle m'aide.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous accepter dans ma demeure ? _Cracha Tom._

-Bien sûr que oui. Ne sois pas stupide moi-même, si Dumbledore ou l'Ordre apprend pour ma présence nous sommes en danger. Lucius, moi, toi et cet Harry là. _Déclara t-il en pointant du doigt le jeune Gryffondor qui fixait son autre lui avec un regard effaré._

-Si tu es Voldemort, tu devrais pouvoir trouver un refuge le temps de recouvrer ta puissance.

-En effet, sauf que j'adore le luxe et que ce manoir est juste génial. _Déclara le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres avec un grand sourire._

-Et que ferez-vous pendant ce temps ?

-J'ai des plans à préparer. Lucius a d'autres choses à faire, pas vrai mon beau ?

-Bien sûr mon seigneur. »

Le jeune Lord Voldemort s'approcha du jeune Gryffondor qui était lui.

« Et bien et bien, je suis bien différent.

-De ce morveux ? Encore heureux mon Seigneur ! _S'exclama Lucius en ricanant. Il ne portait qu'un cape rouge pour son haut et son corps musclé était à la vue de tous, il portait un jean noir déchiré aux genoux ainsi que de grandes bottes._

-Ferme là Lucius, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. Peut être un choix que j'ai fait. Ou la conséquence d'un autre. _Le brun s'agenouilla devant son autre lui et déclara._ Je me demande comment tu as pu rester aussi pur malgré la noirceur qu'il y a en nous. Tu as du le sentir toi aussi, mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dévoré. _Il leva ensuite sa main fine et caressa la cicatrice de l'autre ce qui amena une grimace de douleur sur le visage du Griffon._ Qu'est ce ? »

Demanda le jeune seigneur des ténèbres étonné de la réaction du jeune Potter.

« Lucius quelque chose ne va pas avec le lion. La présence de Voldemort lui fait du mal, ce n'est pas normal. Dumbledore a du faire quelque chose.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse maître ?

-Je vais faire des recherches, je reviendrais vers toi plus tard. Tom, je te l'emprunte, il faut que je sache pourquoi il est comme ça.

-Comment ça comme ça ?

-J'ai vu des images des autres mondes, le mien aussi en est un exemple concret, mais je sais que l'individu Harry Potter est voué aux ténèbres. Que ce soit de ma façon, en dévorant l'horcruxe qui était enfermé en moi, ou par une autre manière, nous sommes ténébreux de nature. Je n'aurais pas du aller à Gryffondor, or c'est ce qui s'est passé. Quelque chose ne va pas. _Il retira le bâillon sur la bouche de son lui-même et lui demanda._ Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller à Serpentard ?

-Je l'ai demandé au choixpeau, je refusais d'être comme Voldemort …

-Tu te rends compte que tu es contre nature n'est pas ? Je n'aurais pas le courage de me mentir à moi-même mais sache que tu es destiné aux ténèbres. C'est la vie, le destin.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais destiné à vaincre Voldemort, une prophétie a été faite !

-Ah ce machin ? Elle est en partie vraie, en partie fausse. N'importe qui pourrait me vaincre tant qu'il est né à la fin du septième mois, si tu le voulais vraiment tu pourrais me tuer ici et maintenant, le tuer lui, mais n'importe qui né à la même période que toi pourrait le faire. La seule contrainte est que si jamais Harry James Potter ne le fait pas, pas grand monde pourrait le faire. Les prophéties sont des idioties moi-même, des conneries. Il ne faut pas y croire.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de magie noire … Dumbledore, m'a dit que je n'y étais pas fait …

-Dumbledore ferait n'importe quoi pour te voir vaincre Tom sans user de magie noire, tu n'es qu'un pion dans son jeu. Je ne te cache pas que je suis pareil, mais au moins je te le dis, Dumbledore n'est qu'un monstre. Bien plus que moi en tout cas. J'ai tellement souffert par sa faute … beaucoup plus que toi je pense, sans me vanter bien sûr. J'ai … accidentellement dévoré la partie d'âme de Voldemort qui était en moi lorsque j'étais enfant, les Dursley n'étaient pas très gentils, et un jour, c'est arrivé tout seul. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait moi-même, mais j'ai mangé ce morceau d'âme.

-Dans quelles circonstances ?

-Un jour les Dursley m'ont abandonné pour trois jours, je devais avoir 6 ans, ils n'ont rien laissés à manger, j'étais enfermé sous le placard sous l'escalier. Et là … j'avais tellement faim, tellement soif, je me sentais tellement désespéré que je suis plongé dans mon esprit, et là je l'ai vu. Ce truc noir, immonde, dégoûtant tout proche de mon jeune esprit. Et j'avais _tellement_ faim, que je n'ai pas réfléchie plus longtemps et je l'ai dévoré. Ce n'était pas spécialement bon, en fait c'était dégueulasse, mais j'avais tellement faim que je n'ai pas rechigné. Ensuite … j'ai vaincu certains souvenirs de mon Voldemort, et là, j'ai su que j'étais un être incomplet. Avec une âme et un quart, je me devais manger tous les morceaux restants. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. _Il se releva et fit venir à lui une laisse et un collier pour chien qu'il passa négligemment autour du cou du jeune Potter qui n'avait pas réagit trop choqué._

-Weasley et la sang de bourbe ne t'intéressent pas moi-même ? _Demanda Voldemort vaguement intéressé._

 _-_ Je les _détestais_ dans mon monde, mais si cela pouvait permettre une totale coopération du lion, laisse-les en vie. Je te laisse je prends la chambre rouge, j'ai un livre qui m'attend, Lucius, on y va.

-Bien maître. »

Déclara le blond tout en inclinant la tête en signe de respect, le jeune Voldemort attrapa la laisse du jeune Gryffondor qui se laissa faire trop choqué pour réagir autrement. Il se laissa traîner comme un vulgaire animal sous le regard curieux et surpris des mangemorts qui ne savaient pas comment réagir devant le trio. Surtout voir un autre Potter aussi impressionnant. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger plus que nécessaire vu que leur maître les appelait via leurs marques.

Hermione et Ron faisaient du bruit sous leurs bâillons, effrayé par le sort de leur ami, surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas réagit, ni crier quand l'autre avait décidé de les laisser en vie, mais comment allaient ils le rester ?

Bellatrix jeta un regard effaré à son propre cadavre qui avait encore les yeux grands ouverts de terreur et la bouche ouverte des divers hurlements que la femme avait poussé lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

Harry Potter s'était retrouvé dans une grand pièce, une chambre sur le thème de la couleur rouge. La laisse avait disparu mais le presque Riddle l'avait certifié qu'il ne lui faisait pas beaucoup confiance, puisqu'il croyait en Dumbledore, alors le collier resterait aussi longtemps que le Gryffon ne faisait pas confiance à son autre lui, certes son autre lui à moitié partagé par Voldemort, mais son autre lui quand même.

Le brun aux lunettes s'était assis sur un canapé et attendait sagement la suite alors que son lui-même feuilletait un livre face à lui sans relever le regard, le livre semblait vieux et surtout très complexe, Harry se demanda un moment comment quelqu'un de son âge pouvait lire quelque chose dans ce genre puis il se rappela que l'homme face à lui possédait les souvenirs de Voldemort, et que le dit Voldemort était très vieux, assez pour être son grand père, mais merlin merci pas assez pour avoir le même âge que Dumbledore, sinon comment aurait il fait pour vaincre un être possédant autant de connaissances ?

Puis il pensa que le jeune homme face à lui était vraiment tombé au bon moment, empêchant Voldemort de le tuer mais aussi de tuer ses amis, mais au fait … que ce que Ron et Hermione allaient devenir ?

« Que vont devenir Ron et Hermione ? _Demanda t-il timidement._

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question, mais je suppose qu'un ou deux doloris ou qu'une séance de torture ne serait pas rejeté pour bien les assouvir.

-Mais tu as promis …

-Qu'ils resteraient en vie en effet. Mais ce ne sont pas mes mangemorts qui sont là mais bien ceux de Tom, nous n'avons pas totalement la même façon de penser.

-Comment ça ?

-Je reste en partie Harry Potter, je suis beaucoup plus sensible et gentil que ce Voldemort là. Oh j'admets être cruel et sadique mais rien comparer à celui là.

-Je dirais même que tu es un ange, maître.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour me faire passer pour un enfant de chœur Lucius.

-Mais tu es trop mignon **Harry.** _Déclara le blond tout en mettant l'accent sur le prénom du susnommé qui leva un sourcil face à l'appellation du Malfoy._

-Lucius …

-C'est entièrement la vérité ! Surtout quand … _Déclara le blond tout en fixant dans les yeux le brun qui avait levé les yeux de son livre pour fixer le mangemort qui ne se gênait pas pour le dévorer des yeux._

-Je t'interdis de terminer cette phrase.

-Quand je te fais des choses horribles. Pas très catholiques. _Dit le blond tout en se mordillant les lèvres et en retirant sa cape. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, posant son adorable fessier à côté de celui du Gryffon qui avait rougi en comprenant de quoi parlaient les deux autres personnes._

-Ferme la Lucius. On a un invité.

-Un prisonnier, un esclave. Avant ça ne te gênait pas pourtant.

-Les choses ont changés, je ne peux décemment pas faire ce genre de choses devant quelqu'un que j'essaie d'aider.

-Dans le but de rassurer ta conscience qui te souffle « Ce petit Potter mérite mon aide, je vais donc rester sans dormir pendant trois jours dans le but de ressentir un plaisir qui n'appartient qu'aux purs Gryffons », alors tu veux bien allez t'allonger sur ce lit et me laisser te détendre tu veux ?

-Tait toi, tu me désespère. _Le rouge et or se rendit alors compte d'une chose, son lui seigneur des ténèbres était très patient et ne lançait pas (encore) de doloris à son mangemort, une bonne nouvelle pour lui._

-Rha … mais tu ne vas pas me laisser frustré ?

-En fait, c'était entièrement mon intention, je voulais voir combien de temps tu pouvais tenir sans sexe.

-Je te propose plutôt un pari. _Voldemort junior leva un sourcil et son regard se fit rougeoyant sous la curiosité._ Je te paris que c'est toi qui va venir me trouver, me suppliant de te prendre le plus rapidement possible, tellement tu en auras envie.

-Pari tenu. _Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme avant de retrouver les lignes de son livre. »_


End file.
